The Dragon Akatsuki
by Maikothedancingdragon
Summary: Itachi is sent to kidnap her but what happenes when he slowly begins to fall for her but she falls for someone else? What will he do when she is his captive?


His head was pounding to the beat of the music blaring in the club

Chapter 1- Clubbing and tequila

This is a new story that I just began to type up so please no flaming ok? Thank you! Oh and for just this chapter it will switch between the P.O.V's. They are Itachi and Naga (my character) Thank you again for reading and please comment so that I can get some feed back.

His head was pounding to the beat of the music blaring in the club. He looked around the bar and on the dance floor to look for a girl to dance with then he say her. She was talking with the bartender who text the dj and stopped the music. Must everyone began to yell but the Dj interrupted them. "Ok looks like we have a request for a dance off. Anyone want to step up?" A few people stepped forward into the now empty dacefloor. "But the winner has to against our best dancer. DBD! Come on now you know that you want to." Now all of the people that stepped up backed away back into the crowd. "I'll challenge her!" He yelled as he stepped forward onto the dance floor. "Good luck." She said as she nodded to the DJ who began to play 'Drop' By B2K. The song started and the girl mad a few hand signs and made 3 other clones of herself and they all began to dance to the song perfectly insinc. Then she stopped and gave him his turn. He made 2 other clones then began to pop and flipped in the air. Then she smirked and began to crump then at the "breath in breath out" part of the song began to breath in by leaning back at a dangerous angle then at the breath out she popped out her chest then after that she snapped her fingers and her clones diapered and they turned into water streams that froze in the air and reflected the light around the room. For the next few minutes they continued to do this and at the end of the song they were either wet (from the water she summoned) or partly covered in soot (from the fire he summoned) "Damn that was an interesting battle! So is it DBD or the new guy?" everyone one went insane when they said DBD and everyone rushed toward the dance floor again as the DJ played Shake and everyone began to dance again.

Her heart was pounding from the battle that she just did. The guy that she was battling was extremely good at dancing, even if he kept his face covered and she swears that she say red were his eye were supposed to be but she shrugged it off. She walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila and drank it in one shot. "Ok time to be normal and go dancing again!" She slightly slurred out as she walked over to the dance floor and began to dance in the group of people. She then felt some one grab her waist and she didn't care. 'That feels good.' She thought to herself as she began to grind into her mystery dance partner. She then turned around and looked legs with him and began to sway to the music with him. She then looked him in the eyes then blacked out but as she was going down she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and carry her off somewhere.

He saw her leaving the bar and walking onto the dance floor. 'Perfect.' He thought to himself as she mad his way over to her and grabbed her hips. He heard her moan slightly and he mentally smirked. Then he felt her grinding him on, he was having a difficult time staying calm then she turned around and continued to grind into him making him slightly hot. 'She can't be making me…aroused….can she?' he thought to himself as she looked at him in the eyes. 'Crap she say my face. Shit. I guess that I have to take her now…' he thought to himself as he changed his eyes to Sharingan making her instantly faint into his arms. H picked up her light body bridal style and disappeared from the club.

She groggily opened her eyes and found that she was laying in a warm California king size bed. 'What happened…'she thought about what happened the night before and siged slightly and layed back down onto the soft pillows closing her eyes. "Wait! WHAT?!1 WERE AM I?" She shouted as she sat straight up and looked around the room. The room was a soft tan color with dark brown bed set and furniture. 'Were the hell am I?' she mentally thought to herself as she got out f the bed and then looked down. She was wearing overly large black pajamas. The top was lined with red and looked like she was wearing a shirt that was 5 times to big on her along with the pants, which she had to roll up so that she didn't fall on them. 'Calm down Naga you just need to stay calm and Asses the damage.' Naga thought to herself as she walked back and forth through out the room not noticing the pair of eyes that were watching her in one of the far corners of the room.

He sat down in the farthest and the darkest corner of the room after her changed her clothes into a set of his and but her in his bed. He watched her chest rise and fall for about 10 minutes before drifting off to sleep. About 2 hours later he wake up when he heard her yelling but he stayed perfectly still but still watched her all the same. "You should calm down. You are safe." He stated as he stepped out from his shadow scaring the crap out of her.


End file.
